Kurosaki Kyo: Ghost Guardian
by mrfuzz90
Summary: Sup, my name is above, I used to be normal life middle schooler except I was gifted to see ghost. Now who would thought this one ghost changed my whole life by involving with Mafia. This is my story of my life, hurraaah. *changes: rate M for lemonade yaoi, random pairing hurraah*
1. Chapter 1

**Hurrah~~! Derping with this story and see the respond :v**

Chapter 1: Introduction

When I was a kid, I already know something about me is different from anybody else. Why I said that? Because I can see something that normal people can't; a ghost.

How I can have this so called super powers? I have no clue, I just had it with me as long as I remember when I first know how to speak.

So my parents know about it of course because I blurted out when I was a kid ' Mom, Dad! Grandpa and Grandma is here.' and they were like shock because as far as they know, my grandparents just passed away when that happen and at right timing they received a called from hospital.

So yeah, my childhood kind off what you people think its awesome to see ghost or scary because maybe they thought the ghost are like some horror movie. My parents are worried about that and asked an exorcist to sort t out .

which now that I think about it, it's just a scam.

After that my parents gave up and they told to to act like I didn't see them or notice their presence.

But they didn't know one thing about ghost, is that they are noisy and whore attention.

Well can't blame them that they cant be seen by someone they knew so they come to annoy me instead about their life and how they died, bla bla bla. I just listen and ignore.

Oh, you think it's scary to ignore them while they talk to you? Well at first yeah, but later on you will learn how to deal with them soon. How I do that? I'll threaten them.

Now you must be confused how I can threaten a ghost? Using talisman? Nope, that only works on evil spirit and its not a good idea using that on normal ghost because they will get angry using that, taste it myself before not a good way.

I just normally beat them up if annoying or blackmail them during about their life time. How I beat them? Here's another awesome ability I have, I can touch them. So there you go.

I think during my firs time in middle school my gift grown stronger each year passed since I can't so anything except talking to the ghost so far, now I can touch them. Man feels like I'm some character in some anime called Bleach, there better be no Hollow bullshits, I'm not prepared for that.

Hm...anything else need to know? Beside my parents who knows about it? Er...there's this guy who's same grade as me I meet during kindergarten and now he's my childhood friend, he always got bullied by some bullies and I can't stand it, so I just jumped in to stop them. Oh there's no broken nose or bruise just scared them off with some help, besides that bully is 2 times bigger than me so there's no way for me to fight.

Coincidentally there's some ghost who I knew recently found nearby, they saw me and hurriedly to my side and asked what's wrong, I told them what happen and they agree to help them out.

Now this is the best moment of my life, pulling pranks with the help from ghost is an awesome experience, I just say like 'that trash bin will fly at you' and the ghost pick it up and flew to the bullies, they run like chicken about to get caught and I was laughing madly.

Of course they will sure told the entire world about me being jinx or whatsoever, so I threatens them if they ever tell about this, I'll asked the ghost to annoy them at their house.

So the one's that I was helping, his name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, which now known as Dame-Tsuna due to his clumsiness and bad grades also sports he entitled with that nickname which makes me mad ever single times someone mock as if they are not the same.

During the first time we meet in the bully incident, man I was surprised when I first meet him, he look like a lost cute animal that needs to cuddle at that time. Jeez, I'm not even surprised if he had a stalker with him, speaking of that I remembered a ghost keep hovering beside him, its a fat guy with glasses, the usual fat otaku kind.

Of course my adorable friend can't feel the way that...disgusting pig touching the petite brown hair chest, thigh and later almost the forbidden region, before it happen asked the ghost to kick that fat ass away and never come back.

So we have been together till now in middle school, even though Tsuna now knows about my ability but he still afraid of ghost. Makes me want to tease him.

Well think that's all about me, now I have bigger problems. During my first day in middle school and its a nice morning, when I open my eye's the first thing I expected was my room ceiling but instead some unknown ghost appeared in front of me.

This time it looks around 20's with blonde hair wearing black cloak like some vampire attire, my mind was 'Omg, he's going to suck my blood dry', before I know I done something which I never though about it,when he open his mouth I automatically give a face kick on that blonde ghost.

OK, on that time I was scared, real scared because I know if a ghost is pissed its bad news. But the blonde just remain calm and smiled at me, it gives me shivers.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Giotto, and I need your help."

Who would thought meeting this ghost would change my life dramatically as I'll involve in Mafia's business.

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~ review plox. :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurrah, here's chapter 2...so boring in work nothing to do so i write this in my workplace huahauhauhauahuahuha.**

**Oh be warned that there' OCC here and...you're most favourite lemons. enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: What have I gotten into...

Yawn~~~Good morning world and hello sunrise...wish I can say that loudly while I open the window, but I am 100% sure I get scolded for something stupid.

I feel so sleepy...don't know why though since I'm always an early bird to make breakfast and some chores before going to school, my parents? They are at overseas honeymooning ever since I start middle school. So I'm practically live alone in the house.

As I opened my eye's lazily for my morning routine, just when I tried to get up I felt something on me. I opened my eye's clearly now and a bush of blonde object blurred my view, I blinked several times and I noticed what was it.

It was the ghost named Giotto, sleeping soundly on top of me, but seriously it kind of a mystery how someone age around like 20's and yet the he looks like an 18 year old? Talk about feminine attributes, no wonder his great great great grandson is damn cute. But wait that's not the main point, you all must be wondering how can ghost fell asleep? I had no idea, I'm not Einstein, they just do.

"Hey get up, I need to make breakfast." I said

Giotto snuggled into me, I can feel his breath near my neck which making me shivered. How can he able to sleep so soundly with another person let alone a guy, and even HUGGING them. Sometimes I wonder if he's a homo or just too open minded to sleep with whoever...that kind of sound like a whore the way I mention.

The blonde ghost still continue to sleep, I called again and still snore without care of the world. I'm getting pissed off, I did something that he is weak of : poke.

I poke my finger on his sides making him jumped and yelp in surprised which kind of hilarious as grown man who known as strongest mafia boss able to jumped like a scared cat.

Giotto finally woke up, rubbing his eye's and look at me. The sleepy face turned into pout for me which I think it's glare for everyone, because he just look resemble like Tsuna so I'm not afraid more like find it cute. Man, I'm sound like pervert.

"Kyo-chan~~~ why you do that? It's still early and I'm sleepy~~!" Giotto whine, yes he whine like a little children who doesn't like to wake up their beauty sleep, which kind of annoyed me with his puppy face, the fact that it affect me, damn.

"I called you many times but you sleep like a log, don't blame me and don't give that puppy face at me. Seriously, I find it hard to believe about you being Mafia boss. Aren't they are like ugly maggot wearing fedora hat, sucking cigar with jewels or something?" I get out of my bed, while the ghost only hover at the corner.

"That's only for those low Mafia's, I'm different." Giotto said

"Yeah, the fact that you have a weird flame on your forehead. It kind of looks to me like a japanese ghost."

Just as I wanted to turn my room door knob, I suddenly been grabbed, forced me to turn and immediately something happen. Want to know what was it?

Our lips pressed together.

Yup, I just freaking being kissed by the ghost, I wonder is there a tag for this fetish in internet? Guess not.

Later we broke apart, I trying to catch my breath from that sudden kissed and glare at him, which Giotto seem enjoyed it.

"Jeez, at least let me brush my teeth before that. Don't you find it disgusting?" I wipe my mouth.

"But I need it badly..." Giotto pouted.

"After I brushed my teeth, breakfast and chores, then later we see."

Well, remember when I mention the first time we seen each other? Well, this blonde ghost need my help which only way I can do. Provide him enough spiritual powers to resurrect him.

No joke, he said that since I had the ability to see ghost let alone touch them means that I have a very powerful spiritual power inside me. Ok, now this is becoming some sort of like Bleach anime, I hope not turn out to be me being shinigami or that kind of crap.

Well enough of that rubbish, I bet you all are dying to know why we just kissed and why I didn't make a fuss or whatsoever about it.

The reason is that kind of like vampire they need to use their mouth to suck blood, and since I'm not train to use my spiritual powers, the only way for me is by kissing him...well kind of sound weird but it's the only way...

Even though he suggest there's even a...fun way to do, but I immediately rejected that idea because I'm not stupid when his eye'a are glinting when proposing another method. Want to know what is it? Sex.

Yup, for immediate effect, I need to...dominate him for my spiritual power to transfer into him, although its more effective that way but I'm not doing it. Its bad enough to give my first kiss on someone and now I had to lose my virginity? Heck no, even if he's a smexy boss.

But that didn't stop the blonde from trying though.

*start*

He completely pushed me into the wall, making me back hit on it, I winced in slight pain though but it was nothing, an I saw the elder blonde man crouching below me and start fondling my forbidden region, namely my crotch.

"Hm~~guess you're a healthy young man after all, since you're this energetic." Giotto smirk at me while playing my hard on with my pants. Did I tell you just how seductive he looks?

"Hey, cut it out!" I said

"But I'm trying to relief you~" Giotto teased as he pressed his cheeks on my hard on like some purring cat, Oh my god the feel...DAMN!

"I don't need help! I'll take care of myself! Now let go!" I tried to push him away but he just won't budge.

"Nope~" Giotto then caress my hard on with my pant fabric playfully with his hand, his fingers keep trailing my length on the fabric, then he teasingly using one by one his fingers trailing my length.

"Hm~~ you have a nice reaction as usual." Giotto place his index finger the tip of my hard on. He licked his lips. "Now then, its how time." He pulled my pants down, the chilling air started to feel on my manhood as it free from the pants.

Right now, my hard on is visible in front of Giotto face. Small steam forming up around my manhood and springing lively.

Giotto's expression turn erotic or sexually turned on by the sight of my dick fuck it, I'm going to say it clearly anyway.

" *moan* You're as awesome as ever..." Giotto moan as he firmly touched my penis and begin stroking slowly causing me to hissed in pleasure not to moan loudly.

I'm not letting him took control over me.

"Hehe, I love it when you trying to resist, it makes me turn on even more..."

Giotto begin to lick my tip, and I yelp in surprised, man his tongue is soft from the feel I get, the way he lick is like some kitten trying to lick a bowl of milk kind. I look down and saw how happily he's tasting my penis.

He noticed me and give a sultry smirk at me, I was like 'Oh shit'. Giotto immediate took my entire length into his mouth and stay hold for few second. I can feel the warmth and the dampness inside his mouth.

I almost moan in pleasure when he swallow me whole, I glared at him even though my face is blushed madly from the pleasure. Giotto just winked at me with my penis inside and he begin what he always wanted.

He bob his head slowly, tasting my entire length. After a few times he start speeding up, now I can do maths, his moan + fellatio + the way he suck = I almost cum!

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly as extreme pleasure flow into my nerve, I know he must be experience adult, but with his face almost same as Tsuna is not helping me at all. Oh man, thinking it was Tsuna doing it almost make me cum.

I hair lock Giotto's as he keep bobbing his head towards my crotch, there's something about him trying to tell me when he did this, I know perfectly well he's not some whore who sucks people dick anywhere anytime, but when I look at him it seem like he's looking at someone. Its like he's looking at his lover...

Well I might be wrong, I'm not mind reader.

After few minutes, unable to hold any longer, I released my load into his mouth.

"Argh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside you're mouth!"

I pressed Giotto's head and pulled it closely when I cum, wanted to released every drop into his hot mouth, I sigh in pleasure when I bucked my hips trying to released everything.

I can hear the gulping sound, seems like he's swallowing my load...Damn, when I look at it, its so erotic.

Giotto pulled out and gulp down the remains inside his mouth, he look back at me with satisfied look and wipe the stuff on his lips with his thumb.

"Hm~~ thanks for meal." He said lovely, I can see the love shape in his words.

"Giotto..." I said with a tone that make him think he's in deep shit.

"Uh-oh." Giotto sweatdrop "Err...I see you outside!" He immediately dashed outside.

"Teme! Now I have to clean the floor, GOD DAMMIT! And look at the time!" I raised my voice until the chirping bids outside flew away from my house. Surprisingly I can heard a similar shriek of Hieeeee from him when he's escape.

What a morning, sigh.

I just leave my pants and walk bottomless since there's no one anyway. I went inside the bathroom and look at my own reflection, shows me an angry looking young man with short spiky black hair, tonne skin and height around 179 cm, man I'm quite tall for my age.

Well I'm kind of build just not so muscular like those steroids, I can guess called fit build? Just no muscles so I guess I'm fit.

I just do my wash up, take quick bath because of that horny ghost, God dammit stop thinking about that and don't get hard!

* * *

Sigh...finally done everything, making breakfast, small chores, clean up the stains...god dammit, and now I need to prepare for school. Man what an independent life I living now...except you didn't count a ghost.

Giotto always follow me around wherever I go, even bathroom that damn vixen...of its a nickname for me to call, since his blonde and his cunning like a fox, so I called him that.

"Are you going to pick up my adorable descendant?" Giotto asked.

"Well its normal since we're going to same school anyway. Beside he's my childhood friend." I said normally.

"Hm~~I thought he was your crush?" Giotto asked

"W-what the heck you're talking about!" I asked surprised

"Oh, don't you deny on me. The way you look at my cute descendant, talk, even you sound happy when you're with him. Not to mention the over protectiveness. Oh and I notice you're masturbating and having wet dreams bout him." Giotto totally bulls eye me.

Yep what he said is true, I did have a crush on my cute childhood friend Tsuna, however I'm afraid if I let my lust gone wild, he would forever hate me and that's worse than death having someone you love hated you.

Well, my crush is not that simple 'Oh you're so cute, let me ravish you' that kind. I've been attracted to his kindness and he's a very nice guy, he's not like some majority of jerks who like to talk back at his own friends or taking advantage or whatsoever. Tsuna just being honest for having a friend and he cherish it like his treasure.

I never meet someone like him before, so I have been totally fall for him when I told him about my gifted and my parents now at overseas, he's worried I mgiht get lonely so he sometimes visit me during weekends and stay at my house for a night or his house.

It was hard to control myself when we're sleeping together, I remembered he come to my house and he forgot to bring his clothes, so he use mine which only a shirt on since my pants not fit for his hips...man the tempting urge inside me keep growing when he sleep so defenceless, Giotto's not doing a good job as his ancestor for encouraging me to ravish Tsuna.

Seriously man,but I manage to hold myself without jumping on him. Thank goodness I have extreme control.

Just as when we're arrive at Sawada residence, when I ring the bell, as usual his mum Nana opens the door. But what surprised me is the later she told me something.

"Ara? Kyo-chan, how are you?" nana-san, the mother of my childhood friend. A beautiful women in my opinion, she share same traits as Tsuna, really like they said, a son really resemble's their mother.

"Morning,mama-san. I'm fine, thanks. Its Tsuna still sleeping?" I called her that because she always seem mad when I called her name, I don't want to take chance so I just obliged.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-chan, but Tsu-kun already left." Nana said with guilty tone, wonder why.

"Hm? That's rare for him to go early. It's something wrong?" I asked, ignoring Giotto hovering around Nana-san.

"Well, I think Tsu-kun see the clock stop around 8 in our house, I forgot to replaced the batteries Eheh." She hit herself playfully, "Oh, by they way, I just hired a home tutor today for Tsu-kun. You know he's grade."

"Hahaha, I'm sure Tsuna disagree for having a tutor." I laugh slightly.

" *giggle* You're right, he doesn't take it completely." Nana said

"Well mama-san, I better catch him up, have a good day." I waved and make my way towards the school.

"Have a nice day and be careful on the road!"

Since Tsuna just left, I guessed he must still nearby so I decided to take a shortcut and surprised him. I went to some corner alley, of course its a dead end but that didn't stop me, I wall jumped on it and make it on other side.

Later, I jog on some junction and saw a house below it, I hop off and landed on the rooftop, lucky I didn't drop into the house or that be trouble. So I continue to hop roof by roof since the houses are quite close together, then I make a land on the house brick wall, ignoring the barking dogs.

As soon as I arrive a so called place to able to meet up with him, I just landed on the road take a deep breath and relax myself from the workout. Yup I'm kind of acrobatic but not that good.

Now it's only matter of time until I meet him I think so I decide to wait since there's still time and schools not far from where I am.

Giotto suddenly appeared in front of me as usual.

"Hm... seems like today is finally the day." Giotto said

"What?"

"You'll see." He smiled, I have no idea what is he talking about and suddenly I heard something like a battle cry or something. Then I saw someone is running towards me, I can't see clearly until suddenly I noticed someone is running with only a boxer, who the hell is that exhibitionist?

Then I was surprised by myself is that it was no other than Tsuna, who running intensely with that badass face, what's eve surprising me is that he just go knocked by a van which scared me, and Tsuna just bounce away towards the school and continue running.

"What the hell did I just witness?" I asked dumbfound

"Thats what I've been told you before." Giotto replied to me

"You mean about the dying will flame?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know it turn out like that, no wonder you're acting like a slut. I can imagine you running around with only your boxer, hell! Even a thong I'm not surprised"

"Ahem, that's the first stage my little descendant use the flame, mine is different. And I never thought you imagined me like that." He purred at me.

"Shit." I just dig my own grave.

"But right now, don't you need to go to school?"

"FUCK! I'm late!"

I quickly run to the school as I realised it 5 mins left! SHIT! I keep running until I noticed I run into a group of delinquents from other school, I know them; just a bunch of idiots like to pick a fight with me.

"Kurosaki, this time you will die!"

"STFU and GTFO!" I lay my foot on that idiots face and continue rushed towards the school ignoring them.

* * *

Sigh...finally I reached the school gate, and I still didn't see Tsuna around weirdly. Then I heard a whisper about Tsuna as boxerman or something, he must be already inside the school. And before I knew it the bells already ringing.

"Crap, I better hurry before that guy bring trouble."

"Herbivore, why are you not in the class?"

Fuck.

"Errr...good morning, Hibari-sempai. I just about to head to the class." I said

I can feel his glare at the back of my neck, this guy is a prefect for this school and he likes to what he called discipline people by using his tonfa. I think he's better be sadist than law enforcer in my opinion.

"Hurry to class before I bite you to death."

There goes he's usual quote, seriously if I take that as a joke, it seems like e's enjoying giving hickeys. Oh, what a bad pun.

Well, so far so good for me since no trouble yet, except for Giotto keep hovering around the school the entire time.

Just as I get into class room, I heard a commotion about Tsuna running in his boxer and I saw Mochida sempai from kendo club. Not sure what was it so I just keep quiet until I heard something stupid.

"Sawada! You dare to shamelessly show yourself in front of Sasagawa Kyoko, I'll challenge you for duel!"

A duel seriously? Don't this guy have better things to do? Of course Tsuna is afraid of challenging him, and the commotion keep on after that the kendo dude saw me finally.

"Oh, look who's here? The perverts best friend! Are you going to substitute him for duel? I already know the outsome since he's Dame-Tsuna anyway, hahahaha."

Ok that ticks me off, I hate it when someone insult my friend as if they are superior kind of bullshit. Beside, why should I afraid of him? I raise my hand towards his laughing face since he closed his eye's and I grab his stupid face HARD.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Let go of me!"

"First of all, I don't care about you're monkey show. Secondly, why should Tsuna had to duel with you, he's not in the club. And thirdly...**Insult him again and I'll send you to grave.**" I give a threat and a based on my tone, everyone is shivered hearing it, that's right, I'm not joking when I'm angry.

I let go of this idiot and he scramble away, telling me to remember this. Pssh, like hell I waste my brain cells. I glare at everyone in the class and they immediately went to their seats quietly.

Well, of course since I'm consider a delinquent in this school, earning a reputation of being the guy who like's to pick fight. Of course about me seeing a ghost haven't heard yet.

I went to my seat which is behind Tsuna, I look at him before sitting.

"Morning."

"M-morning, Kyo-chan."

"Tough morning eh? Well don't worry about it and you can ignore that duel, he's only talk big." I said

"B-but."

"No buts, come one Tsuna, no need to take these idiot seriously, beside you have no reason to go anyway."

"But, if I didn't go, Mochida sempai will have Kyoko-chan."

Ah...so that's what happen.

"So, let me guess, you show you're self in your boxer as I heard and show yourself in front of Sasagawa and then that idiot asked for duel with the prize as her?"

Tsuna nodded his head, well guess I'm good in guessing games. I know Tsuna had a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, had to admit it kind of hurt me a little but as his friend I had to support him even if it hurt my feelings.

"Well even if you go, he's probably using dirty tricks on you. Like the referee is one of theirs? I'm not stopping you from going, but if things gone wrong...you know what happen."

"K-Kyo-chan please, this is my problem. I don't the school to expel you, you've already in the blacklist." Tsuna plead me with sad looks but I try to ignore that.

"I rather be expelled if something happen to my friend, what kind of friend I am if I can't help a simple matter?" I argue back.

During the entire morning class, my minds only thinking about the duel and a way to get those idiots when things gone wrong. True I'll will be in deep shit if I cause any trouble but its worth it.

I saw Tsuna hurried outside maybe he's trying to run or hide to let things cool down, but I don't think that will be the case.

Soon Giotto appeared right beside me.

"You're not going after him?" Giotto said

"There's no need for me too, he will go."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Asked yourself, you're his ancestor."

"What if he really didn't go?"

"...Someone will encourage him." I said

"Oh? Why makes you said that?"

"I sense someone is watching Tsuna, I don't know who but this person is good able to cover their presence. Its just a hunch though, I'm not super human."

"It seem you're ability starting to grow, able to sense someone's presence is a awesome skill. And you're right, that someone is Tsuna's tutor."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he's from Vongola."

"I see, so that means..."

"Yes, he's going to be the Decimo, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola...and I need you're help for that."

"...great, what have I gotten myself into. Sigh"

This will be the starting day that shits about to be happen in their Mafia's life. I wonder what will happen to Tsuna and me.

* * *

Later on, when I went to gym which the so called duel was helding. I saw Tsuna being chased by the idiot, it makes me pissed off so I slowly make my way into them and give a good thrashing until I heard a gunshot from far away and it hit Tsuna in forehead.

I stopped breathing when I witness that, I quickly rushed towards my friend and hopefully my eye's deceived me, but I felt someone hold me on my shoulder.

I look at back and saw Giotto ho is smilling, now I'm completely angry, how come he can still smile while his descendants is getting shot. He pressed his index on my lips.

"Shhh...it's all right, just watch." he assured me which I find no sense then I heard a commotion behind me and see Tsuna's body suddenly got up and he ripped his clothes like the incredible Hulk style, with his boxer on, exactly what happen this morning.

I blinked in confusion as I witness Tsuna suddenly being aggressive and pulling every single hair from Mochida which was really hilarious.

After a while I notice the flame from his forehead is ignited and later gone, and Tsuna went back to normal. So that must be the dying will flame Giotto was talking about, I look at him hovered beside me, he noticed me and give me a wink. I turn around avoiding it.

Now I wonder, what is he planning to do on me next? Wonder what kind of help he mention...well I get the point about helping him to resurrect him using my spiritual powers. But I think, he will need my help for Tsuna's case.

Sigh...this is going to be blast I guess.

* * *

**Hurrah! I better stop here or I will write like 10k words in single chapter! Now pls review your opinion about this as this is the only story i will write MOSTLY LEMONS**

**review pls * puppy eyes*...ok I think I grossed myself doing that pls forget it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jang Jang~~~~Hello, perverts! Nah I'm joking. Sorry for late update and here's your long waited chapter! I tried to write longer chapter for once to see the respond from you guys! So let me know if its confusing or not, if so I make it shorter XD.**

**Psst psst, please don't kill me when you read the ending. please *shiver***

**Oh and this story not going to follow anime/manga plot, I will only took some so please forgive me :V**

**Enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Scary rumours.

This really sucks, why? After the so called tournament between Tsuna and idiot sempai, and that day is bad luck for me. I've been sick for 3 days...How I got sick? I don't want to explain, let's just say my luck is sucks and luckily I got better now.

Right now I'm currently having a nice dream even though I just recovered, thank lord. Its about me and Tsuna being a couple, go for date, movies you know the usual couple do. You think that's all? Oh silly you, I not a teenager if I didn't at least having a wet dream about my lovely crush.

Pinning him on the bed and completely dominated my childhood friend below me, tasting every part of his body, our skin pressed together, even kiss! Oh, what fantasy I'm having. Hearing him moan my name and beg for more as I thrust myself into him...damn you Tsuna for being so cute.

And just about to get a climax part of relief myself into him, my dream slowly fade and I slowly return back to reality. If you're a fairy you can see me open my eyes drowsily with a hint of my droll on my corner mouth.

Welcome back to the world of living.

Thanks, Sherlock and God for giving me another day to life.

Now, while half of my brain still preparing to online due to my sleepiness, I heard a squishy sound somewhere and also I felt a some sort of wetness around my crotch. Wait, my crotch? and its wet? I quickly get up and pulled up my blanket, no I'm not wet myself its another thing.

There was Giotto, under my blanket, currently sucking off my morning wood happily like some candy treat, he continued until he notice me.

"Owh, gud mhonign, yo-can" That idiotic blonde wave his hand with my dick inside his mouth.

"Don't greet someone with someone's dick in your mouth dammit!" I grab his head and pulled out of my morning wood and hold him to my face level, showing my usual frown expression.

"Kyo-chan! I'm not done yet!" Giotto whine, and all sudden the ghost turned into chibi size and whine.

"Urusei! What are you thinking sucking me off early in the morning?" I look at the clock it's freaking 4 AM. "4 AM? Wtf?! How am I suppose to sleep back! Argh!"

"But, your morning wood spring out of your pants lively, and its throbbing hard too. The way it jerk and also your pre-cum is leaking from it looks tempting, it will be waste not to suck you're energetic life force." Giotto purred while licking his finger like a damn incubus, sometimes I wonder is he?

"You know, you sounded like a smutty incubus when you said that." I scratch the back of my head. "Is this how you really were or you're just teasing me I wonder."

Giotto look at me in silence, guess my question kind of surprised him or just too sudden for him to thought about it. He later on smiled at me.

"Well, tell you the truth mostly is just teasing you because you're cute when you're frowning, that expression of yours just to funny to leave it." He poke out his tongue playfully, which making my veins pops out on my head.

"Beside..." Giotto wanted to continue but he stopped.

"Beside what?" I asked.

"Never mind, its not important. Also don't forget this is part of my favour from you, so...don't resist and enjoy." He slowly come to my crotch, his smirk is like a predator like trying to devour me like some tasty meal, and slowly he started back what he's doing early.

"Grgh..." I held back my moan even though it feels so damn good, but I'm not so easily to submit myself by this pleasure, I need to maintain control. Though I said that, but the way he suck mine is completely out of my hands. His tongue professionally wrapping my cock and taking it deeply.

It feels like I've been pleasured by experience prostitute.

All sudden I can feel the pleasure is getting intense because I can see Giotto's head rapidly bobbing his head and also his sucking is getting aggressive, its like he wants to milk out my cum badly.

"O-Oi! If you do that I'm- Argh!"

The blonde ghost ignoring me and keep sucking me hard, I'm almost at my limit though.

"S-shit, I'm going to cum!" I grab Giotto's head and keep trusting my own hips meeting the warm mouth of his, wanted nothing to released myself.

"Here goes! Urgh!"

I released my thick load into Giotto's warm mouth, I noticed when I shot, he seem to moan lovely about it. I hold my position still while clutching Giotto's head into my crotch, still cumming inside his mouth. I can feel he's swallowing my stuff since the gulping sound is surprisingly loud.

I let go of my grip and Giotto maintained still trying to sucked my dry, later he pulled out and licked any trace of my cum on my cock. He got up and look at me sultry. Seems like he's satisfied for now, we've been doing this everyday now, I wonder just how long he's keep doing this till he resurrected.

Sigh, I'm the worse, having my wet dream about my best friend while I'll getting blow job from his ancestor. I'm such a lowlife.

"Sigh, satisfied now?" I asked.

"Yup." He wipe some traces of my cum on his mouth with his fingers, he look at it and seductively licked it as if some candy treat. He look back at me and smirk.

"Your cum still delicious as ever, I'm sure Tsunayoshi will sure like it."

"Stop teasing me, you damn perverted ghost." I said angrily.

"Hm, well anyway I think it's almost time for Tsunayoshi's Guardians recruitment."

"Guardians? What's that?" I asked.

"Each powerful or strong influence Mafia's have their own guardians, Guardian's are what you can called a Lieutenant of the family to handle matters assign for them and carried each task given." Giotto explained.

"Hm...seems like an organized bunch you founded." I said with amused.

I look at the time and sigh, its 5.20 AM and its still freaking early. I get out of my bed and head to bathroom to wash up and went back to my room to dressed up my uniform.

Giotto seem confused about me wearing my uniform in early morning, but of course later I wrapped myself with jacket to prevent the morning cold.

"Ne, why are you dressed up this early?" Giotto tilted his head and asked.

"Well, thanks to YOU early for waking me up and I can't get back to sleep. So, I decided to take a morning stroll to kill time until almost school time."

"Aw~~Kyo-chan mean!" Giotto said wearing so called hurtful expression with big eyes fake quivering.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll pierce it." I warned. I wash myself up, wear a green tank top and wrapped myself with hooded jacket. I took out my school uniform, folded nicely and put inside of my bag.

"Where are you going?" Giotto asked.

"Going to jog to kill time since I have nothing to do until school to you." I said.

"Can't help it, I'm hungry and don't forget I need your semen for my resurrection~" Giotto said

"Some reason I find that...disturbing...so how long you're going to resurrect?" I said.

"If you want quick you should know what to do." Giotto winked at me.

"No thanks." I said bluntly.

I completely ignored Giotto's whining since it takes forever to listen to him, I just got out of the door and I noticed someone is jogging at my direction, I take a closer look and I know who it was.

"Ah! Kurosaki, are you getting better now?"

"Sup, Yamamoto." I greet.

"Hahaha, man I guess the fever finally got you?" Yamamoto asked.

"It shows I'm not idiot after all." I joked.

"Hahahaha! Nice one!" He pat my back.

This is Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball player at my school club, how I know him? Well, I meet him when I take my jogging last time and we meet up and...just follow the flow I guess. He kinds of happy go lucky personality, but I know that's not really his true self. Hell, everyone has their mask to cover their true self...even me.

"Oh ya, I think you didn't know about this but Tsuna made a new friend! He's a transfer student from Italy by the way. He kind of fun though." Yamamoto said.

"Oh? Really?" Italy...I always had a bad feeling when someone from that country coming here. I glance at Giotto who's only look away avoiding my contact, that ghost...

Speaking of ghost, I look back at Yamamoto and I saw a floating silhouette above him. Well, its a ghost naturally. The ghost of one of Giotto's Guardian named Asari.

"Oh Good morning Giotto and Kurosaki, how are you?" Asari greet.

"Morning, Asari. how were you doing?" Giotto greet.

"I'm doing fine! Beside its fun being a ghost able to move freely although can't do much, hahahaha!" Asari said. "Kurosaki, can you hear me?"

This ghost is really an airhead, he should know full well I can't talk to him in front of someone. I pinch my nose bridge in annoyance. Well, I know its rude not to greet back or vice versa but I just can't.

"Oh right, Kurosaki." I glanced at Yamamoto. "Is is true you can see ghost and talk to them?" he asked.

My eye's widen after I heard that, how the heck he know that? "What makes you think like that?"

"Oh, Tsuna mention it when we having lunch" Yamamoto grin.

"I see, wait you're now friends with Tsuna?" I asked in surprised, as far as I know he doesn't talk with Tsuna during class.

"Er...well let's just say I'm being stupid and Tsuna is the one who make sense." Yamamoto said

"What happen?" I asked, at first Yamamoto hesitant to speak but later it was known that Tsuna said something to encourage him about baseball and he suddenly damaged his own shoulder and he decide to jump off the roof and Tsuna saved him from fall. Finally he said a baby which I assume is Reborn asked him to join Tsuna's Mafia game.

Seriously, this guy need to check his awareness.

Yamamoto look at me with a hint of fear, "So er...just like that. Ahahah."

"Why are you seem afraid of me all sudden?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you're kind of overprotective towards Tsuna...Even the when you grab Mochida sempai tell the truth I was terrified when I see that." Yamamoto continued. "So, I was kind of scared you're do the same to me when you heard about this."

In slight moment, I punched Yamamoto's head, HARD.

"Ouch!"

"Well, I'm not that angry now that you told me. Think of this as reminder for being stupid." I said.

"Ow,ow. So is it true?" Yamamoto asked

"About what?" I asked.

"About you can see ghost." Yamamoto said.

I took a silent for a while thinking should I spit the beans out? Well, no one knows about my special traits except for my parents and Tsuna, since he's friends with Tsuna it will be difficult for me to hide.

Sigh. Oh well.

"Yes, I can and there's one hovering behind you. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." I said "Morning, Asari. Sorry didn't greet you early."

"Hahaha, no problem." Asari said

Yamamoto look at me and the towards Asari which he can't see. "Wow, you really can see ghost?"

"Yup, got it when I was a kid. Hm...you want to see them?" I asked him

"Eh? Is it possible?" Yamamoto and Asari said it together, I find it funny how they match up.

"I never done this before, and I have a theory of how. Just close your eye and clear your mind" I said

Yamamoto nodded his head and closed his eye, while I took a deep breath placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed when I patted him, well of course since he didn't know what I'm doing. I closed my eye's and concentrate my mind, focusing the spirit power inside my flowing and I can feel myself glowing some reason, maybe because I releasing my power. I tried to guide the spirit power into my palm and delivered to Yamamoto's.

However, I can sense the power I delivered is small, maybe I haven't fully mastered my funding yet but it will be sufficient to at least able to see and hear them. I pulled away my hand.

"Ok, try and open your eye's. Asari, please stay in front of him and see whether he can see you." I said.

Yamamoto slowly opened his eye's, and he tried to blink several times and I assumed he can see Asari with the way he look at him.

"H-hahaha, is that really a ghost?" Yamamoto looking at me while pointing at Asari.

"How rude, it as if you didn't believe me." Asari said.

"Wah! It speak!" Yamamoto surprised.

"Well, of course I do. If you don't believe me shall I spill your dirty little secret of you these past 3 days thinking of certain transfer student and mas-" Asari was interrupted.

"Wow,wow,wow stop,stop stop! How did you know that?!" Yamamoto said in panic

"Because, I'm always with you. Well, some reason I'm bounded by you. Maybe I'm your past life? Hahaha!" Asari shurg "But it cool being a ghost, you can go anywhere and for free! Though I can't touch physical things."

Giotto hover beside Asari and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Asari, someone here will help you out and even able to resurrect you if you want."

That fucking fox, "GIOTTO!"

"Whoa, he looks like Tsuna!" Yamamoto said

"Because, I'm his lovely ancestor~~ne~~ Kyo-chan?" Giotto cling on me.

"Let me go you damn fox!" I said.

Yamamoto only look at us with blinking eye's, "This is going to be hard..." he scratch his head.

After I manage to pushed him away, I look at the time on my watch and I shock at the time. its 7.35 am.

"Son of a...! We better get going or we're going to be late!" I said and dash away leaving Yamamoto behind.

"Ah! Wait, Kurosaki!" Yamamoto followed suit.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the school gate and we're almost late, Yamamoto able to entered because he's wearing clubs jersey as for me the damn gate guard stopped me.

"Halt, no uniformed student are not allowed to enter!" said the gate guard as he begin to close the gate

"Shut up!" I leap in front of the guard and stomp wit my feet on his face, giving me extra height to jumped over the gate. "Heheh, like that's going to stop me." I murmured myself as I smoothly landed.

"Now then, I see you in the class Yamamoto. Need to change my uniform." I said

"Ok. See you inside and I'll introduced Hayato." Yamamoto said.

"Hayato?" I asked.

"The transfer student, he's Tsuna's friend too." He grinned.

"Cool, well see ya."

I head towards the bathroom to changed my jacket into uniformed, as I changing I feel a sudden chill on my spine, as if something is above me. I look up and saw it was nothing, Giotto appeared beside me looking serious.

"Giotto did you saw it?" I asked.

"Nope, its too fast but there's definitely something just now." Giotto said

"Hm...oh well. Might be some small ghost playing pranks or something." I shrug.

Giotto only stayed silent which kind of bothered me, oh well maybe he's thinking about something. Time to head to class since I'm done changing.

As I opened the the toilet door inside the washroom, suddenly I saw several pompadour head in front of me. I instantly draw 3 lines on my head as I know what it means.

The Disciplinary Committee.

Sigh, damn it.

"Kurosaki Kyo, class 1-A" one of them said, I think there's someone named Kusakabe but I didn't see him.

"Yes, what did I own to your pompadour fans here?" I said lazily.

"You should know that by now, you have created a bad name for this school, having fight with outside adults, other school, threaten students, physically assault and today!" whoever said I don't care.

"Ah, that. Well about the fight I was defending myself, well not my fault they suddenly pick a fight with me. About threatening, I was scaring them of course, I got better things to do. Physically assault? I don't remember doing that, maybe you got the wrong person and the last one I just stepped on his face, not like he needs surgery." I said.

"You, are you trying to making fun of us?" I saw him raised a fist on me. I immediately grab the collar and pulled him towards the mirror and slam his face with it, the sound of the mirror shattered echoed filled inside the washroom. I glared at the rest who's terrified.

"So? Who else wants a piece of me? I'm getting late for my class, each minute late you people will meet same fate as him." I show them the face of the poor bastard I'm holding. All of them shriek in fear and run away screaming 'Gomenasai!' leaving me in dust. I drop the bastard and walked away then I heard him murmured.

"Y-You won't get away with this...Hibari-san will get you."

"Like I give a damn." I walked towards him and stomped him. "And stay down."

I walked away from the washroom and headed towards my class. As I opened the door, I saw the teacher is teaching, well it obvious I'm late now thanks to those idiots. The teacher look at me as if I'm disgusting, makes me wanna punch it.

"Kurosaki! You're late!"

"Blame the Committee of yours, their the reason I'm late." I said.

"If you stop behaving like a hooligan then they will leave you alone! I'll tell you, student these day, an elite as myself won't be meddling such troublesome students." the teacher said.

Oh man, here he goes again, bla bla bla about him being elite. Sometimes, I wondered the education system in this country is freaking rigged or not. After that, I heard the door behind me opened, I turned around and saw a piercing blue eye's I think, with silver haired I believed...man I'm such a colour blind derp and of course same like Yamamoto, he had a ghost who look like him floating, same frown face.

"Oi! Get out of my way!" the white haired guy said.

"Not until, you get lectured by our teacher here." I pointed my thumb on our teacher.

"Oi Teme!" he glared at teacher, wow this guy really has backbone.

"Hieeee!Just get back to your seat! Both of you!" The teacher shove us away.

"Haii..."

"Tch."

"Morning, Tsuna and Yamamoto." I wave my hand.

"Morning, Kyo-chan." Tsuna smiled, oh that smiled really melt my heart. Makes me completely forgot my stress and so on.

"Yo, Kurosaki. Rough morning?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug, until I felt someone patted my shoulder. I turn my head and saw the early white haired guy glaring at me.

"Oi, are you Kurosaki Kyo?" He said.

"Er, yeah?" I said.

He suddenly glared at me and kick my desk, what the heck? He suddenly grab my collar bringing his face near me as I'm a taller than Yamamoto.

"Juudaime right hand man is me!" He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please let him go." Tsuna plead.

"Oi,oi Hayato! Don't go rampage there, he just gotten better." Yamamoto said.

Hayato? Ain't that the name Yamamoto said about transfer student?

"I understand Juudaime, and shut up, baseball freak. I'm not satisfied to know he's one of us unless he proved himself." He let go of me and point his finger at me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Gokudera-kun, Kyo-chan is not involved in mafia!" Tsuna said.

"Really? But Reborn said so about him being Guardian." He look at Tsuna confused and glared back at me.

"Reborn..." Tsna face palm, clearly he's annoyed.

"You four! Hurry up and get to your seat, I can't start my lesson with all this fuss. You there, Sawada! Control your goons, I can't believe someone like Sawada had troublesome friends. Clearly, he's a no good student with his grades.

I twitch and pop a vein when I heard that, my patience of this guy is zero now. Its bad enough of this morning annoyance and whats worst had to be with this teacher in the morning and finally he's bad mouthed Tsuna like some garbage.

I hate people treated someone like dirt while they themselves no different.

I saw Gokudera head towards the teacher and grab the collar, clearly he find it annoying and it seems he treated Tsuna as his boss or something...wait he is in the future so its normal reaction.

I saw him raised a fist on him and I stopped him immediately.

"Let me go, teme!" Gokudera said.

"Nope, beside he didn't deserved getting hit." I said.

"Nani?!" Gokudera glared at me.

"Y-Yeah, you finally got some sense Kurosaki." The teacher said.

"He...will deserved a **hospital treatment** if he didn't **Dogeza** and apologise in front of Tsuna." I make a dark smiled and tone, clearly making myself crystal clear about my intention.

Both Gokudera and the teacher terrified of my expression and tone. Even everyone in the class shivered of my action.

After that, the teacher apologised and make a report to headmaster, some reason Yamamoto followed us and get lectured. Of course, the damn bastard of the teacher didn't let us go easily and planned to expelled us. How can this shit face become a teacher is a mystery for me.

Then, we're getting chance to avoid expulsion thanks to headmaster being nice. But the only condition is to find his time capsule...oh well, it better than nothing, at least we know the location.

All sudden, Yamamoto started taking shovel. I sweat drop, no way we're going to dig the entire school PE field. At the same moment an explosion happened around us, I saw Gokudera throwing dynamites on the filed trying to search the capsule. I faced palmed, it will be destroyed before we manage to find it. Lastly, Tsuna in his super mode I called, split the earth into two...

Can't take it anymore.

"Yamamoto, stop those two before we're facing earth's destruction, oh and can I borrow Asari?"

"Err, sure." Yamamoto said and hurried to stop the two.

"So, what you want Giotto's babysitter?" Asari grinned.

"Shut up, I need your help." I said.

"Aw, no need to feel embarrassed, we know what you did towards our boss." Asari grinned.

"Wait what? How? And what you mean 'we'!" I said.

"Giotto told us." That damn fox. "And by 'we' I mean myself and this guy here." Asari show another ghost that looked like Yamamoto early and same as the living one glared at me on first meeting.

"Tch, this brat?" He frown

"Yeah, G. Giotto's entrusted himself on him." Asari said.

"I can't believe this." G faced palm.

"Anyway, enough about me! I need you two hopefully helped me on something, search the entire school ground and called for me if see something...unusual." I said

"Unusual?" Asari said

"Why should I help you?" G said

"Giotto seem running off somewhere, and I think he's looking at something, he will tell you more. As for you, octopus head you can go shovel yourself wherever if you're bored." I said.

"Why you..." G wanted to attacked me but was interrupted by Asari.

"Sure, we'll help! Come one, G let's find Giotto!" Asari pulled G and floated away ignoring G's protest.

Sigh, ghost really hard to handle. Now then, Yamamoto manage to stop the two barely. I closed my eye's and again, focused my sense and my spiritual power.

"Soul Trace..."

What I'm trying to do is find a hint of headmaster spirit trace from the past to find the capsule, I learned that either human or animals that touched objects leave their traces of their souls behind. Hopefully I able to traced the remains of the headmaster's spirit trace...wait, there's none?

Don't tell me that stupid teacher give us false information? That bastard...wait, I sense someone's trace and it was the damn teacher's. I opened my eye's, cancelled my Soul Trance and walk towards my destination.

The trio either arguing or pleading or whatever been going on for some time, they noticed me and tried to call me but didn't reply their calling instead I took Yamamoto's shovel and head over the damn teacher's soul trace.

I stopped my track and digging it up, the trio look at me weirdly. Dig after dig I manage to find something that belongs to that damn teacher, I pick it up it was a box and I opened the lid, I was shocked about what I found.

"What the heck is this?!" I asked.

The trio took a peek behind me and they were surprised too, suddenly I heard the teacher screaming at us.

"Kora! You guys, what have you done to this school field! No excuse, you're all expelled!"

Gokudera snatch the content and show it at the teacher.

"Yeah, we can't find the headmaster's but we found this! Mind telling us how the elite got this shitty score?" Gokudera asked.

The teacher shriek in horror as he saw his own test which scores much lower than Tsuna's, we bought it towards headmaster and the teacher was sacked for forging his qualification effective by now.

All is good I guess, the headmaster is getting ready to leave as it's almost evening. Schools getting deserted. Wow, how time flies fast. We're on our way to our classroom to get our bags before we head home, however I feel unrest lately.

"Hieeeee, its getting late! I didn't noticed at all." Tsuna said as he look at time and outside, its getting dark.

"Hahahaha, we were busy finding the capsule. Lucky Kurosaki found it or we might get expelled." Yamamoto said

"Tch! We could have find it sooner if you didn't interrupting baseball freak!" Gokudera said

"Eh, but Kurosaki asked me to stop you guys before you guys did more damage.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment recalling his previous attempt in his dying will mode, Gokudera was not happy about it of course.

"Oi Teme!" Gokudera argue with me now, sigh. As I wanted to avoid hearing it I suddenly felt cold chill and a voice echoed. I quickly close Gokudera's mouth with my hands, trying to shut him up.

"Hmph hmph hmph!" Gukudera trying to released my hand but I paid no heed.

"K-Kyo-chan?" Tsuna asked in confusion of my behaviour so do Yamamoto.

"W-What's wrong Kurosaki? You look serious all sudden?" Yamamoto asked

"You two, get down under the desk, NOW and no questions. Gokudera you better keep quiet or you're getting us in trouble!" I whispered loudly, the chill feeling and the voice is getting stronger.

"Dammit!" I quickly pushed them down the floor, I pushed Gokudera on the floor first with Yamamoto on top of him. "Close his mouth Yamamoto, he's too noisy!" I whispered loudly. Yamamoto just do what I said without hesitation.

I quickly pulled Tsuna towards me, wrapping my arms on him. If this is normal situation I would be in heaven but nows not the time.

"K-Kyo-chan? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, I think I noticed a blush on his face but I didn't pay attention.

"Shh, Tsuna. Just don't speak and breath slowly, not too hard. No matter what, DO NOT MAKE ANY NOISE!"

Tsuna nodded his head and bury his head into me. Soon after that, that I can completely hear the voice, it was cold that can make me shiver and the feeling its so intense. I don't even wanted to admit it but what shown right at my eye's clearly confirms my doubt.

Its was evil spirit.

I peek as much as I can and saw the spirit covered by black fog, I never though I'll able to see these now a days, the first I handled was during my childhood and I was panic as normal people were.

I even remembered the time I was saved, saved by exorcist. The REAL exorcist. After that, he taught me simple way of exorcist by using talisman and some reason he taught me how to use simple spiritual powers inside me. After that, he just disappeared just like a wind without traced.

Well, enough of my flash back whatsoever. I hope the evil spirit just didn't noticed us. But of course that will never happened.

"Teme! What did you do that for?!"

All hell's broke loose as the windows begin to shattered and the doors busted open. The doors head straight for Gokudera's. I quickly pulled out a talisman and throw towards the location, creating a barrier to prevent that evil spirit entered. Hopefully its not strong one.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto pushed Gokudera on the floor, savinghim from getting hit by the broken slide door...or possible killed.

"Thank you, Gokudera. Now you just invite our shitlist!" I said.

"W-What's going on here?" Tsuna said shakily. I think he knows what happen but denied. "Are you okay Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna leave from me and head towards Gokudera.

"I-I'm fine, Juudaime." Gukudera said while clutching his head.

"Kurosaki, what was that? I felt a sudden chilled just now and a weird voice. What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"...If possible I don't want you able to see them because of this but there's no choice." I sigh.

"Kyo-chan could it be?" Tsuna said

"Yes, its an evil spirit. Some reason it was here, I was trying to avoid it but SOMEONE open their mouth and we're in deep shit." I glared at Gokudera.

"W-Wait, you're telling me it was a ghost? No way! Ghost don't exist!" Gokudera said.

"Want to bet?" I asked seriously.

Suddenly the barrier suddenly broken, and the evil spirit charge towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed myself trying to brace the impact, but was stopped by something. Later on, I saw Giotto, Asari and G holding it off.

"Kurosaki!" Yamamoto called as he can see the evil spirit.

"You okay, Kyo?" Giotto asked, he seem kind of...changed until I noticed a flame on his forehead.

"Yeah, thanks. Is this the only one?" I asked.

"Yup, we we're trying to fight off but our attacks not doing very effectively. All we can do is just holding it off, we have no means dealing something like this." Giotto said

"It's ok, just hold it off until the rest escape safely." I look at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, can you take two of them together with them to get out of here?" I pointed at Asari and G.

"Eh?" Yamamoto surprised by my sudden decisions. Even Asari, for G he didn't pay mind.

"Oi, Kurosaki! You're not fighting that alone?" Asari asked. "That thing is powerful, even us having hard time dealing it."

"You guys not used on dealing with spirit, so its no surprised you're all having difficulty. Just bring them all out of here, me and him will handle this." I pointed at Giotto.

"You sure hard on me. Kyo-chan." Giotto said

"Shut up, and help me damn fox." I said while cracking my knuckles.

"Oi Kuro-" Yamamoto wanted to asked something or helping however Asari stopped him.

"Let them handled it, we need to bring you guys out of here. Don't worry, by the look of his, he seem experience this sort of things. Everything will be all right!" Asari grinned.

"Ceh, how troublesome." G frown.

"G, please escort those children safely." Giotto asked.

"Sigh, understand boss." G said.

"let's go, G-chan!" Asari grinned.

"Stop calling me that! Flute freak!" G said

"Let's go Haya-chan!" Yamamoto grinned

"Don't call me that baseball freak!" Gokudera said.

"Kyo-chan! Please be careful!" Tsuna said

I give a thumbs up to them, "Don't worry it will be over,Tsuna." Before they manage to leave the evil spirit suddenly charge towards Tsuna.

"Oh no you don't, asshole!" I throw 3 talisman towards Tsuna, created stronger barrier. It seems the evil spirit targeting Tsuna? But why and how? "Get out of here now, while have the chance!"

The group already left the scene leaving me and Giotto together with the spirit. The spirit look at me, that ghastly look looking at me. However what surprised me is the word from it.

"Sawada...revenge...Kurosaki...obstacle..."

"What the heck, it really targets Tsuna?" I said

"Seem so, what are you going to do now?" Giotto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Send it where it belongs." I said

* * *

After some time, man this spirit is annoying. Well, its finally done now but the ending its not what I imagine. That evil spirit turned out to be that bald headed Mochida from Kendo club. It seems that he morph himself into evil spirit with something, sadly I have no clue. Good news is that he's safe and probably will forget everything.

"Who could have done this? No way this guy can do this himself." Giotto asked.

"No clue, but whoever they are, they sure have bad taste. Let's bring him back and head home, I'm fucking beat." I said while carrying Mochida on my shoulder and headed to his home and get back at mine.

While, reached my home I saw the light of my house is on.

"Must be Tsuna, he has my keys." I shrug.

Just as I open the door, suddenly I got tackled by something.

"Ouch..." I groan I look at something that bumped me and I saw a bush of brown colour and noticed it was Tsuna's hair. "Man, Tsuna you should join football team as lineman. Think I snapped something."

"Hieeee! I'm sorry! Is it hurt? Ah, I calling hospital now!" Tsuna got up and panicked.

"Wow, wow relax! I'm just joking!" I said, I look around and it seem Tsuna's the only one here. "Where's Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"Both of them went home, I told them to since its getting late even though they wanted to stay but I convince them. I'm so glad you're okay." Tsuna said

"Haha, well it was tough. So, heading home now? I can walk you there since its near." I said

"It's okay, I told mum I stayed here for a night, besides tomorrow's weekend." Tsuna said

"Oh I see...wait what?!" I asked, surprised of sudden claim from Tsuna, my secret crush staying at my house alone with me, not to mention he will wear my clothes which is too big for him so he will be bottomless and waiting for me in the bed and...

I banged my on the the nearby wall, surprised Tsuna from my action.

"Sorry, something disturbed my mind so I need to bang my head." I said with blood dripping from my head.

"Hieeee! Blood! Your bleeding!" Tsuna said

"Don't worry, I can bandage myself. Errrr...did you took a shower? You smelled like my shampoo." I asked.

"Errrr yeah and I borrowed your clothes too...except for your pants though." Tsuna scratch his head.

Wait what? Then I JUST FUCKING noticed that Tsuna's currently wearing one of my shirt, sleeves completely covered his hand, the size of the shirt until his tight...I wonder did he wear anything down there...NO! DO NOT THINK ABOUT THAT! I'M NOT GOING USE THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO RAVISH HIM!

"So...guess I go shower then, you can watch TV or something." I said nervously.

"Okay." Tsuna nodded and I head to my room picked up my clothes and headed for shower.

This really sucks, how am I supposed to do in this situation?

"Why don't you try to make him submit to you? He seems wanted to be ravished by you?"

"Giotto!"

"Hahaha, well after work sex sometimes relieve someone exhaustion you know?" Giotto said

"Like hell I care! Get out of here, I'm taking my peaceful shower!" I said

"Aw, I thought I can help you relieve yourself after seeing my cute descendant." Giotto smirked. "Besides, you're going to masturbate anyway with that hard on of yours." Giotto smirked as he bulls eye me.

"Teme!"

Before I retort, suddenly I heard the door open an I saw Tsuna blushing red like tomato.

"T-Tsuna!" I covered myself to hide my hard on. "W-What are you doing here? S-something wrong?" I said nervously shit!

"Erm...can I help you shower?" Tsuna said unsure.

"What?!" I said

"errr...or shall I wash your body?" Tsuna said

"What?!" I said loudly.

"Or..." Tsuna hide his eye's with his bang and pressed his finger together.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we bath together and sleep together?" Tsuna said

"WHAT!" I said really loud and shocked my whole damn life.

"Man, Kyo-chan you're louder than Tsuna you know?" Giotto hovered towards Tsuna, "Can't you see he's trying to win you?"

"Wait what? Wait, what do you mean?" I asked

"Sigh, Tsuna sometimes I don't know why you have a crush on this blockhead." Giotto said

"D-Don't say that, Giotto-san." Tsuna said

"Wait? Tsuna you can see him?" I asked.

"Y-Yes I can, actually I know him long time. Just like Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, Giotto's bound to me." Tsuna said

"Wait! Do you know Giotto wanted to resurrect himself? I asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"Do you know what he do to do that?" I asked

Tsuna face blushed red and nodded.

Fuck my life.

"Mah, don't bother such trivial matters, after all...hoi!" Giotto flip Tsuna's oversize clothes up and revealed one of my taboo, Tsuna's hard on.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna covered back. "What are you doing Giotto?!"

"Helping out?" Giotto stick out his tongue.

I fell my heart stopped, this must be a dream, yeah it must be.

"Kyo-chan? Whats wrong?" Tsuna lean over me.

I'm done for.

Without knowing, I vision completely black out and the thing I can hear is Tsuna and Giotto calling for me.

I think I passed out.

From massive nosebleed, since I can feel something wet on my nose before I black out.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~~~~DONT KILL ME PLEASE! DX**

**thanks for reading and please review! * Runs away***

**Kyo: Come back here! How dare you do this to me!**

**Tsuna: Yeah! I had to take my courage to do that and you're ending it like that?**

**Giotto: I'm kind of disappointed *deadly tone***

**Yamamoto: Hahahaha, mrfuzz is in trouble**

**Gokudera: Serve him right**

**Asari: Wow, Giotto and the kids looks like ready to kill him. Shall we help?**

**G: Why should I? Want popcorn?**

**Asari: Thanks! *munch munch***

**Mrfuzz: KORAA! Stop eating and save me!**

**Readers: STOP RIGHT THERE!**

**MrFuzz: FUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!**

**the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jang jang~~~well here you go, seem like I got rage from previous chapter like i expected but the number of reviews kind of...not expected but oh well I don't mind, IT'S THE VIEWS!**

**Man I'm fucking lazy, writing and posting this on my work, Xd.**

**Anyway enjoy reading~~~:v**

**WARNING THIS HAS MAJOR YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PS: i wish i can draw, save my trouble expressing this :/**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dream of the past and...Twin?

I'm currently dreaming, dreaming something really weird. I dreamed a scenery I'm not familiar with.

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I turned around. It seems I'm surrounded by some...grassland? Where the heck am I? It was night and I can feel the chill.

Then suddenly I saw a figure standing in the middle of the grassland. I can't clearly see who but it seems familiar. Then suddenly the background changed, this time it reveal a mansion, luxury too.

However, the scene in front of me shocked me as I see familiar faces. It was Giotto, together with Asari and G and even several guys looking at me. What the heck?

"You're arrive." Giotto smiled at me?

"Sorry, I'm late." A voice behind me said, I turned my back and saw a hooded guy wearing faint white rain coat jacket it seem with a hint of greyish, he seem around 190 cm tall with gloves coloured black and greyish white, his long pants also greyish white...almost like a ghost.

"You're damn late! What have you been doing?" G asked

"Oh, just paying respect to the dead. You know, usual." The hooded guy shrug.

"You even miss the gathering meeting you fool!" G said.

"Sorry,sorry. Jeez, your scream will waked the dead you know? Wonder your scream by Asari is much louder than this?" He joked.

"Teme!" G blushed

"Maa,maa, calm down G-chan." Asari hold G.

"Let me go!" G said

"Annoying." Alaude said.

"I wanna sleep." Lampo yawn.

"Wow, drink coffee to the extreme Lampo!" Knuckle said

"Are you crazy? It's late night!" Lampo said.

"Fufufufu, seems like there's something with us." Daemon look at me.

What the heck? He can see me? Ain't this just a dream?

The hooded guy look at me too, I gulped. Seem like only these two can see me, but why?

"Is it dangerous?" Giotto asked.

"Not really, it just...it doesn't belong here, ain't that right, Ghost?" Daemon said

"Yeah, it is." The hooded guy raised his hand trying to grab me, I trying to move but for some reason I'm bind by something. My body can't move. Then he grab my head and ruffle it, what the heck?

"Hahaha, can't believe I'm seeing this. Oh well, not surprising though." Ghost said, he move himself to my, "Become strong and protect them, future me." he whispered to my ear.

I widen my eyes, what did he said? Then suddenly I'm being swallowed by something and fall into darkness.

* * *

I opened my eye's, completely awake myself from that weird dream, I breath very hard,seeing my body raise up and down repeatedly. After few deep breath, I'm finally settled down and feel glad that the vision in front of me this time is familiar, I see my own room ceiling and a fan spinning.

Sigh. It was just a dream...but what kind of dream was that? I pressed my forehead with my palm. Well, not fever I guess, lucky.

At the same moment I felt something shifting beside me, I look at it I saw familiar brown hair under the blanket. Ah, it must be Tsuna...I remember he said about staying here, I was taking shower and...FUCK!

I tried to get up but I felt someone's pressing against me, I think it must be Tsuna but the weight seem like...more than one person. I pulled the sheet blanket away and my jaw dropped down as I saw underneath it.

Tsuna and someone I assumed is Giotto, because I saw a blonde haired currently lying naked on my bed and what's more he look almost like Tsuna!

"W-What the hell is this?" I said, the two twitch from my voice and they tried to get up. Both of them rub their eye's at same time and even called me.

"Ohayo, Kyo-chan..." Both of them said in sleepy tone until they look at each other and also greet normally.

"Morning, Giotto." Tsuna stretch his arm.

"Morning, Tsuna." Giotto yawn.

I blinked my eye's. Firstly, why Giotto look so damn young like almost Tsuna's twin. Second, why am I naked and so is Giotto. Lastly, did we do anything?

"Hey, wait! You're Giotto? Why you look damn young? And you haven't explained to me why Tsuna can see you!" I asked. "Tsuna! I thought you told me you can't see ghost!"

"Erm...well its true I can't see them at first but lately I able to see them...and I saw Giotto at first and..." Tsuna blushed. "I heard about you two errrrrr...doing something last time in school bathroom."

FUCK! He must heard the time when I first meet Giotto and he sucked me up there. Oh man, now Tsuna must be thinking I'm some pervert...

"When I heard about that...I find out that Giotto is my ancestor and...I wanted to build up my courage last night but..."

"Wait? What you mean by build up your courage?" I asked.

Tsuna suddenly pout and angry at me.

"Mouu! Kyo-chan baka!" Tsuna pushed my down flat, I yelp of the sudden action from the little brunette and suddenly I saw Tsuna's flushed face above me, getting closer and closer until I felt something on my lips. Before I know it, Tsuna kissed me.

Is this for real?

I tried to figure out is this a dream or no, Tsuna pulled out from me and look at me with those blissful expression, those half lid eyes, his mouth open half way panting and the blushed...as well as those sweet words from his soft pink lips.

"Kyo-chan..." He look at me with those face.

I snapped, I pulled him into me and crash my lips on him, thrusting out my tongue demanding access, I can feel Tsuna opened his mouth and with no delay, I tasted every single corner inside his mouth in the heated rough kiss.

We pulled out after several minutes of tongue dancing, I immediately jumped when I felt something on my crotch. I look at side and saw Giotto playing with my hard on, He noticed me and take a long lick on it, making me hissed.

"It's not fair for you to give affection to Tsuna alone...I'm going to punish you for that." Giotto said as he playfully tease my cock. Licking my tip rapidly and stroking slowly, the pleasure begin to build inside me is unbearable as I tried to resist.

Just as I trying to resist, Tsuna again pressed his lips on mine and we begin kissing again. Our tongue's embraced each other, hearing the moans from Tsuna lips and Giotto's playfully my cock...this overload pleasure of bliss is irresistible.

"Pwah." Tsuna let go of the kiss and panting very hard, I saw him move himself and lean beside Giotto whimpered at the sight of him licking my hard on. Giotto noticed him and pulled away, inviting the brunette to have his feast.

"W-Wait, Tsuna? Why are you doing this? I thought you like Sasagawa Kyoko?" I asked.

Tsuna and Giotto look at me, suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Oh kyo chan, you're so silly. Do you really think Tsuna have a crush of her instead of you? For 10 years?" Giotto said.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna blushed.

"Tsk Tsk, Tsuna, without my help you won't have a courage to confess...let alone trying to go his house alone. Kyo chan as you can see, Tsuna had loved you very long time, ever since grade school you see." Giotto said

"Wait, I though you have a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko?" I asked

"Oh that...erm...actually I liked her as my sister, she actually know about my crush and she seem excited about it. She also told me some...stuff to do in this situation." Tsuna blushed madly, what the hell did she told him? No wonder why that Sasagawa seem acting different when me and Tsuna are together sometimes...

"Well enough talking and let's get wild, tonight we're going to fuck till morning." Giotto smirk.

"Wow wait wait, I'm not ready for this! Beside aren't you already revived yourself? And you haven't answered my damn question, Giotto!"

"Oh right, well actually I was hoping to gain more from you but I think revived as my younger self is much more better, beside...aren't you lucky to have 2 sweet and delicious looking boy's for you to ravish? Come on, you always fantasy about screwing Tsuna in your dream...and even me sometimes." Giotto said

I blushed madly, "You idiot! Then why are you still doing this then?" Iasked a very stupid question.

"You really think I let my cute descendant have all the fun? No way, beside I've been wanted to have sex with you and Tsuna don't mind it anyway." Giotto said

I look at Tsuna, "Well, I don't mind if Kyo chan had many...partners as long as you love me."

My heart stopped, did I heard it right? It has to be, my secret crush like's me and the ghost that I helped him turned into the EXACT same looking as my crush...this is unbearable, suddenly I felt a wet feeling at my dick and I saw both at them licking my length.

"Oi!"

"Be quite Kyo chan, we're tired of waiting and tonight we're doing it no matter what, right Tsuna?" Giotto said as he licked my shaft.

"Yes, I'm tired of waiting, tonight I want Kyo chan be ours." Tsuna said as he lick my length.

* * *

Both of them smooching my cock lovingly, their expression when they doing it is too damn cute! They later move their tongue on my tip which making me jolt in pleasure ad later I groan loudly as they working their tongue on my tip.

Tsuna just followed Giotto's lead, he face flush very red as this is his first time I presume, Giotto's a natural but I never thought he show this expression before, I think today he let himself to the pleasure he always wanted, can't help it though he's a former ghost after all.

Lick, lick, smooch smooch, these are the sound that echo's in my ears.

"Tsuna, *smooch* how was the taste? *Lick lick*"

"*lick, lick,* Its delicious, *smooch* like you said, it taste good, Giotto."

"Take it in your mouth, I go for balls." Giotto said.

"Okay." Tsuna said with blushed face. I saw Giotto moving at my shaft and licking it making me hiss in pleasure, then Tsuna move his head on my tip and slowly my cock slide into the tight, small and warm mouth of Tsuna's.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph." Tsuna started bobbing his head all sudden, my senses is too stimulating, its almost my entire body going to explode. Tsuna's blowjob kind of aggressive, the way he does was like some hungry person tasting something delicious for long time, He suddenly deep throat me which I yelp in surprised, how can he do that for first time?

Tsuna later tease my tip with his tongue vigorously and back to sucking, he quicken his pace than usual.

Giotto just teasing my testis as he fondle them and sucking them which is very sensitive to me, with both of them the're no way I can hold out any longer.

"C-Crap, any more I-!"

"Let it out Kyo chan, give Tsuna a taste of your thick cum." Giotto move his head beside's Tsuna.

When Tsuna heard it, he rapidly bobbing his head vigorously as he trying to wring out my cum badly. I grip his head tightly and I almost reaching my climax.

"Tsuna, I'm close! I'm close!" I said as I buck my hips into that tight warmth, "Tsuna! I'm cumming! Drink it up! Argh!"

Tsuna surprised as I shot out my load inside his mouth, I can see my thick cum exploded at his mouth, making most of it fall on the bed and his face, Giotto's face got some too as he was near Tsuna's face. I raise my head and closed my eye's, sigh in pleasure as I buck my hips into Tsuna's mouth while I still cumming, I can even hear the gulping sound of him swallowing my cum.

I pulled back from his mouth still not limping, Tsuna cough a few and look at me with open mouth, full of white as in I'm painting his mouth.

"Aw, Tsu chan, you left out most of it, such a waste." Giotto start licking my cock and he start bobbing his head, he stop after a while and pulled out, he look at me and grin. "It was first time I see you cumming that hard...are you excited by Tsuna? I'm jealous~~I hope you do the same for me, Kyo chan." Giotto winked at me and start his way on my dick.

No way I can resist, Giotto knows well how to handle mine, after a few times I cum inside his mouth with the same amount as Tsuna early, except it was quick. Giotto happily gulping down and pulled away with loud smooch.

"Hm~~Tasty." Giotto look at Tsuna who currently masturbating with his eye's close, the blonde smirk and sneakingly crawl behind Tsuna and whisper at his ears.

"My,my Tsuna, you're one naughty boy, you should know that the only way to cum." Giotto slowly insert a finger at Tsuna's butthole which causing him to shriek loudly. "Is when Kyo chan went inside you with his big and thick cock." Giotto whisper seductively at Tsuna's ear making him blush even redder.

"G-Giotto, your finger. Ah!" Tsuna moan.

"Hang on Tsuna, you need to get prepared or it will hurt so much. See? Look how big he got." Giotto smirk

Tsuna look at me with his half lid eye's, I can hear him whimpered a little when he see mine, he then crawl towards me and start licking me like a kitten. The brunette start moving his hip to meet towards Giotto's finger.

"There, think its done. Tsuna, you know what to do now." Giotto said

Tsuna nodded his head and he got up from my crotch, he put his hand on my shoulder and he position himself on top of me. He slowly pushed himself down but he keep wincing everytime my length meet contact with his entrance.

He seem afraid of it, "Tsuna, don't force yourself, I don't you to get hurt." I said with concern. "Don't push yourself, its-"

"It's not okay!" Tsuna interrupt me, "I-I wanted to do this! I want to be with Kyo chan, I want my first time to be with you and no one else!"

He slowly pushed it on my tip and slowly sliding in, "I-I always think about you everynight, I wanted to sleep with you everyday and do lots of naughty stuff with you. I want to be yours!" Tsuna said

Damn it, now he said like that, there's no way I able to hold myself anymore, fuck reasoning, time to let the lion inside me released from cage. I grab Tsuna's butt cheeks firmly, its soft.

"Tsuna...once we start I won't stop no matter how much you protest." I said

"Kyo chan, please..." Tsuna look at me with those tear eye's, "make me yours."

Squish.

I pushed down Tsuna's butt into me completely in one go, making Tsuna scream in pain silently. I took a minute for him to adjust himself, soon when I think the wait is infinity I roughly slam his hips on me, trying to savour the warmth feeling i get from my cock.

"Kyo chan, Kyo chan, AH!" Tsuna repeatedly moan my name, his saliva begin dripping from his mouth and his tongue let out like a puppy will do. Tsuna bend his back backward and shake his hips, trying to meet my thrust.

"Tsuna...you're damn tight!" I took it out and the brunette whimpered of the loss, I pushed him on the bed making him face down.

"Raise your hip higher Tsuna, let me see." I said in demanding tone, Tsuna obediently obeyed me and raised his butt in the air, those red blush butt cheeks are really making any guy go insane, damn Tsuna, you're too cute for your own sake.

I grab his ass firmly, hearing him gasp and moan as I fondle them, Later I fondle both side with my both hands a few times, I smirk when I heard a loud gasp as I stroking my erection between them.

"Kyo chan, stop teasing me, hurry..." Tsuna whimpered as he shake his hips.

"Hm...but I kinda wanted to just do this till the end...unless you beg nicely." I smirk as I trying to tease him, Tsuna then look at me.

"Please Kyo chan, please violate my butt with that big penis of yours! Please paint my inside with your with stuff! Please!" Tsuna plead loudly like some animal in heat. Damn you Tsuna!

I immediately plunge my cock inside him with a one hard thrust, earning me a scream from him. I rapidly thrust myself into his tight entrance, his cute moan keep ringing at my ears is making me excited.

I can't believe I having..no making love with him. All this time, I keep having fantasy about this and now I'm really doing it. Since Tsuna express himself, I might as well do the same.

"Tsuna! You don't know how long I've been holding myself from pinning you on you and ravish you completely! You have no idea how much I thinking of you! You have no idea every night I always wanted to fuck you like this! Today from now on, you're mine! I'll mark every part of your body, I'll make sure your inside carved into my shape ONLY! I'll make sure I'll paint your inside with my cum!"

I flip him around, seeing his pleasurable face on me, I placed my hands on his legs, making him spreading it to me as I thrust inside.

"Your mine Tsuna, If anyone else dare to taint your with their dirty hands, I'll make sure to punish you and beat those bastard who do so."

The only reply I earn is those pleasurable moans, I keep thrusting until suddenly Tsuna scream even louder that surprised me at how high pitch he is. Then I smirk, I found it.

With no hesitation, I ram fiercely inside him, making him scream uncontrollable as I attacking his sweet spot.

"AH!AH!AH! Kyo chan! You're to-AH-rough!" Tsuna moan

"You think I will be gentle after all these time I endure? Sorry, but I can't slow down now, not when I'm going to paint your inside soon." I thrust as fast as I can until the pressure begin to build up.

"Get ready Tsuna, soon you're mine!"

Tsuna moan loudly as I hit the spot and jerking his erection at the same time, he started to buck his hips onto me.

"Tsuna, I'm close, URGH, cumming!" I let out my load inside Tsuna's and at the same time Tsuna cum on my hand.

"Kyo chan, it's hot AH~~!" Tsuna sceam in pleasure when both of us climaxed.

I stay inside him and move my hips as I keep shooting inside him, Tsuna entire body shiver in pleasure and jerk up whenever I move. Feeling satisfied I pulled out from him and a stream of my cum flow out from him, man its like a thick cream when I see that.

Tsuna breath heavily from the intense climax we did, same as me, I'm trying to catch my breath from my first time. Its like my lifespan been reduced, man its tiring.

Giotto suddenly hug me from my back, "Wow~you're such a beast Kyo chan, look at Tsuna, he almost broken by you early when you're too rough on him. Its also good, means that you're the only one he can satisfy with." He grinned.

I look at Tsuna and saw him...resting I guess and the mess I made, thinking back what I did back then its like I'm a sadist of some sort. I hope Tsuna will be okay.

"Oh don't worry about it, he will be fine, in fact he loves it when your a sadist, he even dream about you punishing him and something." Giotto said

"Beside...I haven't got a round yet." Giotto grin as he grab my limped cock.

"Oi! Let me rest!" I argue

"No way! You think I'm not getting any action after I watch both of you mate like animals? See?! I'm completely wet and hard, I even masturbate myself early and still not enough!" Giotto whine and show me his erection and from his thigh is very wet.

He pushed me, making me facing him as he crawl onto me.

"Me too, I've been holding back for a VERY long time, Kyo chan." Giotto cupped my face with his hand. "Or you don't like me? for me being a pervert?" He said

"It's not that, it's just...don't you have someone in your heart? From you're past? It's just...I feel bad if I touch someone who they love you." I said

Giotto suddenly chuckle, "Silly you, even if they are...they not here anymore..." Giotto expression turned sad.

"Wait, what about Ghost?" I asked, Giotto expression turned surprised when he heard it.

"Where did you heard it? I never told you that name before." He asked.

"Er...I just had a dream from your past suddenly...well a weird dream...its like I'm there but at the same time not. So, do you know where his ghost now? Seem like you two are close." I asked.

"Ghost, he...he no longer exist." Giotto said

"Huh? But even if they reincarnated their soul still intact, he must be still around."

"No, he's gone...completely gone." Giotto said

I said something I shouldn't, with no hesitation I pulled him into a hug, hoping he felt better.

"Sorry, I'm such an insensitive jerk, I shouldn't to ask any more. Its just...it's just that he...resembles me...he even said so. Who is he, Giotto?" I asked.

Giotto pressed his lips on me, his tongue demanding access and I obeyed it, just for once I want to do something for him, something he wished for. He pulled away from me and his blush face really resemble Tsuna's...just more sexy while Tsuna is cute.

"Kyo chan, just for once can you embrace me? I promise I will tell everthing, please? Just once, let me feel the warmth." Giotto hug me.

With no hesitation I pulled him into kiss, our tongue dances for several minute, I wonder if its their gene? His lips as soft as Tsuna, his skin is smooth like him, even his looks, its like I'm embracing a twin. Well they are related so can't help it.

I broke away the kiss, "Giotto I think you want to continue what you want right? I'll let you do anything you want, anything." I whispered his ear.

Giotto blushed even redder, "T-Then, please lie down, I-I wanted to ride you." He said. I nodded my head and resting myself on my back, my erection spring lively into the air, Giotto look at it and swallow his saliva.

I grin, "What's wrong Giotto? You seem embarrassed."

"S-Shut up! I'm riding!" Giotto crawl on top of my waist and he slowly push himself down, he keep fidgeting around whenever my tip slide a bit. Giotto noticed me and pout. "I-It's been long so of course it takes a while, just hang on!"

Is it just me or Giotto turned tsundere? I sigh inwardly as he trying to put himself, but my self restraint is running short so I be a nice guy I am.

"Here, let me help." I hold Giotto's slim waist, woah he have a nice curve...like Tsuna's but it's...slightly curvier than Tsuna. What kind of body they possess man?

I pushed him down in one go, making him scream out. Giotto trying to resist himself and he glare at me.

"Kyo chan! I told you I do it myself! Ah! Don't move idiot, I-AH!" Giotto trying to speak but instead he moan as I thrust myself up.

"You're taking to long and...I'm not patient when I see you like this." I bring him closer to me, making his face rest on my chest as I move my hips.

"You've been teasing me non stop since you were a ghost, and since you like it so much...I'll fuck you until you won't able to walk tomorrow." I move his waist up until my tip shown and slam it down completely, making him moan loudly.

"Kyo chan wait! Don't so rough! Ah! AH! AH~!" I continue to slam his hips into mine, ignoring his plea as I'm enjoying hearing his moan and his tight warmth.

"Giotto.."

"AH!AH!AH! Kyo chan!"

"Kuh!" I cummed inside him unexpectedly fast, maybe because I'm too aroused by him, Giotto scream in ecstasy as I filling him up, but I'm not done. I turn him around making him face the bed and thrust inside him again.

"AH!AH! Kyo chan! Wait, let me rest!" Giotto said, I grab his hair not too hard and whisper his ears.

"No way, I'll continue to paint your inside till I satisfied." I lick his face as I continue to thrust inside him hard, his loud moan really turn me on, no way I can stop for one or two. I'll decide that I'll wring out everything till I empty.

In no time, I let out my second load. Giotto scream again about how hot is it and I pulled out, enjoying the view of his ass sticking in the air and my cum flowing out of it like some river fall.

Giotto's body shook entirely, but I'm not done yet, I turn him around this time I make him face me while laying on the bed, I position myself on top of him, spreading his legs, I hold it and thrust inside him again. I rammed myself rapidly seeing he grip the bed sheet till his knuckle went white.

"Giotto, you know that your damn sexy when your adult? Now, you're a teenager its like you're a twin with Tsuna." I grunt.

Giotto smirk, "Really? I'm flattered, but I hope you think of me when we're fucking, its like you're comparing me and my cute descendant."

"What's there to compare? You both really have naughty bodies." I move his legs on my shoulder and ram at the place where Tsuna's spot trying to guess my luck.

And it seem I hit a bingo too, since he scream loudly.

"Oh? You two had a same spot at? This should save me a trouble." I rapidly jammed myself on the same place, making Giotto see white as he scream loudly.

"OH!OH! Kyo chan! There! Harder! Faster!AH!"

"Giotto I'm close." I gritted my teeth as I grab his waist and slammed it harder trying to go as deep as I can, Giotto move his hips to meet my thrust too.

"Do it, Do it like you did to Tsuna! Paint me! Make me yours!"

"Giotto!" I exploded my load inside Giotto as we both cum at same time, his body shake fiercely as I filling him up, I pulled out and stroke myself spraying a few on Giotto''s body and Tsuna's.

I heave heavily and finally I drop myself between the two. I'm completely exhausted.

Later I noticed Giotto snuggle beside me, I turn around and saw him smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kyo chan."

Later my focus is getting blurry until all I see is darkness.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm in a dream again...I think, except its all dark and I can't see shit.

"Yo."

I heard a familiar voice, too familiar.

"I'm here."

Suddenly a figure materialize itself and I widen my eye's in shock.

"You're Ghost!" I said

"Yup, former Ghost Guardian, Ghost. Heheh, kinda confusing if you ask me but that's what I called." Ghost shrug.

"Wait, I have a tons of question to ask you, who are you?! What are you?" I asked

"Hm...I think yo know who I am and secondly...I'm like you, born with powerful spiritual powers. Soon, you will involve with Vongola since you meet up with Giotto and your little lover. Man, really reminds our old days." He said

"Wait you and Giotto are?"

"Yup, but that's the past, I want him to move on, don't want him being lonely the rest of his life. Oh and thanks for looking after him, don't need to feel sorry after you have your way on him. It's better that way."

"What happen to you, If you really my past self how come I didn't see you? I see Tsuna's friends have their past soul on them but...I never see you as myself." I said

I can't see Ghost's face but I know he suddenly show sadness.

"Lots of things happen...you will know when time comes, but if possible I don't want you end up like me. You don't deserve it." He said

"Wait what happen?"

"I can't tell you, or you will do something reckless like me, Hahaha! Just enjoy your life, don't worry about me, its my duty after all." He said as my vision begin to blur.

"Looks like you begin to wake yourself, its fun talking with you Kyo. hope we can meet again."

"Wait, I still have a lot to ask! Ghost!"

"Remember Kyo, take care of those you love, don't make them cry...which I failed."

My vision blur and everything went white

"Wait! Ghost!"

Soon I'm consumed by light and suddenly I open myself and saw my ceiling room.

I get up from the bed and pressed my forehead, trying to make sense what's going on. Then I noticed my both side begin moving around and later revealed both Tsuna and Giotto in their sleepy face, they yawn together and stretch their arms into the sky together and saw me.

"Morning, Kyo chan." They greet together and they rub their sleepy eyes together.

Too much together there.

"Morning. Sigh."

"What's wrong Kyo chan?" Tsuna asked as he move towards me and hug my arm.

"Its nothing, just...a dream."

"Is it about Ghost?" Giotto also hug my neck from back.

"Ghost? Is that the one you're talking about? How Kyo chan had same power as him?" Tsuna look at Giotto.

Gioto nodded his head.

"Well, just a weird dream and all, come one get dressed, need to send you two home anyway." I said

"Eh?!" both of them said

"Don't give me that look, and Tsuna you need to head home today since tomorrows school anyway and we have homework to do remember?" I said

"Hieeee! I completely forgot!"

"School huh?" Giotto murmured.

"Giotto you're coming?" I asked

"Yup!"

All of us suddenly took a bath together, Tsuna and Giotto just playing around like some kids do but oh well, Giotto for century didn't feel shower so I just shrug it off.

Of course it wont end that easily as these two devils have their way with me, making me cum 4 times inside shower.

Later we arrive at Tsuna home and I forgot one thing, how am I suppose to tell mama san about Giotto?

Tsuna's mother opened the door suddenly and saw us, "Ara, Kyo chan and Tsu chan? You're here? Come come, don't just stand there!"

"Excuse us!" Giotto said from my back.

"Ara? Who's that?" She asked

"That's Giotto, mum." Tsuna reply, I look at Tsuna in surprised and I think I can see where this is going.

"Oh? It's your great, great,great,great grandfather! Wow, he look so young, almost like your twin Tsu chan!" Mama san hold her face together, she seem extremely happy to know.

"Er...mama san? You know him?" I asked

"Of course, who won't know their relative?" She said

"But you should know, he's like...decades old?" I said

"Hey! I'm not that old! Sure my age but my heart is young!" Giotto whine

"Owh, Tsu chan told me about your special gift so you must have done something to make it happen. Tsu chan, Tsu chan." Mama san wave towards Tsuna to come closer and she seem whisper something

Tsuna suddenly blush and nodded his head twice, his mum suddenly shriek happily and loud.

"OMG! Kyo chan finally done it with you two! Mama is so happy!" She suddenly hug Tsuna and Giotto and later me.

"Kyo chan, congratulation for having my son and our ancestor first time~~!" She sang

"WTF?!" I said

"Oh, don't be shy, it was my idea letting Tsu chan stay at your place and.." She suddenly show the the hand sign, that SIGN to me. "And Gio chan too, I hope you can be happy with Kyo chan and Tsu chan." She said to Giotto

"Don't worry, mama. I will, beside the more the merrier." He grinned

"What the heck is with this family?" I said with my shirt fell down a bit.

"Now, come come! Tonight is a feast!" She grab me and we're really having feast, together with a baby suit named Reborn, another baby cow name Lambo, an oversize head little china girl name I-pin, a little boy name Fuuta and a women called Bianchi.

This house really grow huh. I say goodbye to them after that, I told Giotto to stay with them since its normal for family to stay together, of course he's being stubborn to do that and Tsuna too wanted to stay, but I told them just stay at their house originally since I don't want mama san to be separated from their son for so long...

And I want them to be with their parents unlike me. So Giotto willing to stay at Sawada resident and I'm being back to my same old life style, for sure they will visit me so I don't really mind anyway.

* * *

The next day, everything seem normal except Tsuna give me a morning kiss. Thank god, it happen before Yamamoto and Gokudera arrive since I don't want any trouble from the white hair.

We walk together and Tsuna being friendly to them, but as usual we're almost late for school, so we dash quickly to the classroom, avoiding Hibari's threat of course we greet him morning.

"Sorry, Sempai and good morning!" as we dashed.

We barely made it to the class and our new homeroom teacher is taking out attendance.

After taken our attendance, I wanted to sleep since I finally able to relax myself, until the homeroom teacher announce that we have a transfer student.

"Kyo chan don't fall asleep, I have surprised for you!" Tsuna grin.

"Huh?" I saw the door slide open and the first thing I saw is the familiar blonde hair and my eye's widen as I saw who the transfer student is.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Giotto. Please to meet you." He bow and give an angelic smile, which the girls go kyaaa and the boys blushed madly from the charm.

I quickly got up, "Oi! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi, Kyo chan! Reborn manage to help me enrol here same as Tsu chan class. Sensei can I sit beside him?" He asked.

"Err...there's no space here." I said.

Giotto just smile and he walk toward the sea on my right where some random dude is since my place is at window behind Yamamoto.

"Excuse me, can I have this seat please? I'm begging you~!" He give a puppy face which I find it shocking and of course that dude completely surrendered himself and Giotto now sit on my right side.

"Ah! Giotto not fair you sit beside him!" Tsuna got up and pout.

"Tsk tsk, Tsu chan, blame your timidness for that." Giotto stuck his tongue out.

Tsuna did the same, and both of them suddenly having glare fight which actually making them pout.

"Hey, that's Sawada relative? No way? They look so different!"

"I wonder if he's a dame too except for his look, Hahaha!"

Suddenly Giotto's ear twitch and he walk towards the guy who said early, Giotto stand in front of him, bangs cover his eye's.

"Er...what you want?" That guy said nervously.

Giotto kicked the table up and hit at the ceiling, everyone except me are shock at it and when the table start falling at exact same place as before, just before it landed Giotto raise his leg and slam the table down, completely destroyed the table.

"Someone who hide's ero books under the desk have no right to insult my brother." Giotto said with dark tone, clearly showing he is pissed off.

Then I look at the destroyed table, it had several ero books like you said. Whoa, how the heck he able to hide it is a mystery.

"Gio chan! You promise you behave when I'm insulted." Tsuna said

"Screw that, no way I let someone off insulting my family, just be glad I didn't kill him." Giotto said with cross arm.

"He's scary..." random girl said

"And hot..."

"And cute..."

"Is it just me or Tsuna seem...attractive lately? He seem...shine." random guy said

"Yeah you think so too?" another random guy said

"Teme! Keep your eye's off Juudaime!" Gokudera start punching people.

"Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto hold Gokudera at the back

"Let's me go baseball freak!" Gokudera sturggle, until his torso is revealed and some fangirls begin kyaaa around saying Gokudera and Yamamoto fantasy which pissed off the white hair even more

"Tsuna and Giotto are arguing, class in chaos, teacher hiding behind his desk. What the heck is wrong today?

"Kurosaki kun, shouldn't you stop them?" I look and it was Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Like hell they're listen to me. Even I had difficulty handling Giotto. Sigh."

"I take it, you and Tsuna kun are together right? I'm surprised it seem Giotto kun also." Kyoko said

"Wait? How you know?" I asked

"Because I encourage Tsuna kun and teach him...a thing or two." She smile...an evil smile I can see.

"Sasagawa...are you a fan girl by any chance?" I asked

"If I am?"

"Nothing, just want to know." She is a fan girl.

Seeing the class getting noisy as Gokudera bashing, the twins arguing and some people trying advancing themselves on Giotto but later got kicked in the face, Tsuna too for first time I see him kick someone let alone hit.

The class is getting noisy and I can't hold it anymore, since my peace is fucked up.

"KORA! STOP MAKING A SCENE AND SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN! GOKUDERA STOP FUCKING AROUND AND SIT LIKE A PUPPY!" I shout loudly, Gokudera yelp.

"YAMAMOTO!"

"Hai!"

"CONTROL HIM FOR FUCKING ONE SECOND! TIE HIM UP OR WHATEVER SO HE STOP BASHING PEOPLE! I DON"T CARE IF YOU TIE HIM WITH HAND CUFFS OR ROPE, JUST FUCKING DO IT!

"Hai!"

"AND YOU FAN GIRLS STOP KYAA KYAA AROUND ITS ANNOYING! YOUR VOICE CAN BE HEARD MILES AWAY OR I'LL ZIP IT MYSELF!"

"Hieeee!"

"AND YOU GUYS!"

"Hai!"

"STOP TAKING THIS CHANCE TO TOUCH THE GIRLS AND STOP DISTURBING THOSE TWO OR ELSE!"

"AND SENSEI! FOR GOD SAKE STOP HIDING AND CONTROL YOUR THE CLASS GOD DAMMIT!"

"HAI!"

"AND YOU TWO! STOP MAKING SCENE OR I"LL-" I halt my sentence, no way I say those words, hell no. "Just freaking sit down and be a student!"

"Hm~~I thought you're going to _punish _us?" Giotto said

"No thanks, you guys will think different way." I said

"But I think Tsu chan and me think the same thing right?" Giotto grab my left arm

"That's right." Tsuna grab my right arm.

"Oi, we're in the class!" I said.

Both of them look at each other and said, "Then we'll just continue during lunch." They smirk evilly.

Fuck my life.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" I shouted.

At the ceiling, one of the board lifted and show Reborn sticking his head out and smirk at display.

"Look like this is going to be one hell of the school life, Kurosaki." He smirk. "No wonder why he is important to the Vongola, just like the letter said, he will save Vongola, no the world."

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunn~~~~ well here you go, I hope the ending is SATISFYING than previous, got some hate from it TAT.**

**I hope this satisfy your...perverted needs. I decide to name Kyo's past self as Ghost cause I find it cool and wanted to add some mystery feeling on him but I'm not sure I'm doing a good job or no.**

**Anyway, I'm sure not many people liking OC since the rate is low but I'm OC writer :V**

**Now then, here's a spoiler a bit next chapter will be either some fluff stuff like shopping or something with our 3 delicious pairs on some hot action? or do you want me to include pre Varia's arc next? Just let me know :v**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! T_T**


End file.
